


Tease

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Newt, D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Percival, light bsdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: “Newt,” Percival said in his gruffest Auror voice. The magizoologist was trying to drive him mad he was sure of it. Newt merely grinned, as he sat in the older man’s lap, stroking his salt and pepper hair.“Yes, Director Graves?” Newt asked innocently. Percival growled, Newt had tied his arms behind his back on his chair the moment he’d stepped into his office.“You’re teasing me,” Percival replied.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say I live for smut.   
> Thanks to JKR and WB.

“Newt,” Percival said in his gruffest Auror voice. The magizoologist was trying to drive him mad he was sure of it. Newt merely grinned, as he sat in the older man’s lap, stroking his salt and pepper hair.

“Yes, Director Graves?” Newt asked innocently. Percival growled, Newt had tied his arms behind his back on his chair the moment he’d stepped into his office.

“You’re teasing me,” Percival replied.

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Newt said, dragging his arse ever so slightly over Percival’s still clothed but very hard cock. Percival growled, bucking up into the very naked auburn haired man above him. Newt gasped and grinned.

“You’re in big trouble when I get out of here,” the older man said. Newt merely grinned.

“What do you intend to do to me?” he asked, trailing his fingers across Percival’s scalp. Percival hummed and Newt grinned, Percival was always weak when Newt scratched his head like this.

“Not. Fair,” Percival growled, bucking up into Newt again. Newt moaned in spite of himself, wrapping his arms around Percival’s neck, Newt leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Percival could end this at any time, and they both knew it, the fact that he’d even allowed Newt to tie him up at all to tease him like this was just its own display of power, and Newt loved him for it. He loved the idea that Percival trusted him enough to put himself largely at Newt’s mercy, especially considering all that he’d gone through.

“Tell me what you’d do to me, or you can sit here, and watch me play with myself,” Newt said. Percival groaned, letting his head fall onto Newt’s shoulder. Newt, the eternally shy Hufflepuff always had a tendency to allow himself to fall completely apart at Percival’s hand. Newt stood and it was all Percival could do not to groan at the loss, his complaint was quickly cut off however as Newt dropped to the fluffy carpeted floor, and spread his legs for the other man. Percival swallowed, his pupils dilating as he took in the sight of the naked man before him.  _Gods_ he was so beautiful, head to toe in freckles and the most adorable dimples on his cheeks. Percival wanted to devour him. Newt winked up at the other man, as he lay on his back, and put his feet up on Percival’s knees, exposing his perfect pink hole to the other man. Percival moaned as he watched Newt slip two thin, pale fingers between his lips, sucking on them. Laving his tongue all over his fingers. Newt let his fingers slip slowly from his lips before he slipped the digits into his eager hole, letting out a soft exhale of breath as the fingers breached his entrance. Percival watched in aroused fascination as Newt fingered himself, his legs spread eagle before the older man. Percival bit his bottom lip as he studied the way Newt writhed and moaned in front of him, panting as he fingered himself, purely for the pleasure of his boyfriend. Percival growled, his eyes glued to Newt’s ass as his fingers disappeared into his tight hole.

“Oh Percy,” Newt moaned. “Mmm. P—please Percy, more,” he whined. Percival’s hands twitched, he longed to reach out and touch the younger man. To fuck him into the floor, hard and rough for teasing him like this, but the way Newt writhed on his fingers, his feet digging into Percival’s thighs it was clear he was torturing himself just as much. “P-Percy. Gods, want your cock inside me,” he moaned. Percival grinned.

“Beg for it,” he growled.

Newt whined, arching his back, “Please Percy, need you to fill me up so bad. Please,” he gasped. Percival grinned.

“Gods you’re so beautiful,” he said, with a wave of his hand the restraints vanished, and Percival dropped onto his knees before his boyfriend, between his legs. Newt gasped as Percival pulled down his boxers, and dragged his cock against Newt’s hole. “You’ve been a very very bad boy Newt,” he growled into his ear.

“Yes,” Newt said breathlessly.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Percival said and with that, he slid into Newt’s hole, pounding into him, hard and fast. Newt screamed. Percival grinned, covering Newt’s mouth with his hand as he bit down on his throat. “So pretty when you scream for me, baby.” Newt groaned around Percival’s hand covering his mouth. He knew how much Newt loved it when his boyfriend did that. There was something about Percival’s attempts to silence his loud cries of ecstasy that made Newt wild with desire. “You wanna come baby?”

Newt moaned around his hand, nodding, and Percival grinned, fucking him even harder against the floor. “Come for me baby,” he ordered. Newt moaned arching his back as he came, completely untouched. Percival sighed happily, petting Newt’s curly locks, as he fucked him through his orgasm. Newt whimpered as the man kept going, his over-sensitive hole twitching. Percival groaned, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. “Gonna come so hard inside you baby,” he purred. Newt sucked in a sharp intake of breath, as Percival’s thrusts sped up and the man growled against his throat before he came hard inside him. 

Newt shuddered, and Percy held him close, kissing over the bruises on his throat, petting his hair in their post-coital bliss. He remained inside Newt’s perfect ass for a long moment, merely enjoying himself before finally, he remembered he was expected to meet with the President at one. Percival sighed, he had spent the better part of his lunch hour with Newt, and got to his feet pulling out his wand to cast a cleansing spell over the both of them. Newt whined at the loss before getting to his feet.

“Don’t think you’re getting away without a punishment,” Percival growled into his ear before he made his way to the door. Newt shuddered at the other man’s promise. The door opened and shut quickly as Percival made his way down the hall towards the President’s office.

 


End file.
